A substrate processing apparatus for manufacturing a capacitor used in a semiconductor device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) on a substrate such as a semiconductor silicon wafer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-50439.
Recently, semiconductor devices are miniaturized, and a substrate processing apparatus for manufacture the semiconductor devices is required to have a low inside pressure in order to improve gas adsorption characteristics according to the miniaturization. Although it is efficient to increase an exhaust speed of a vacuum pump in order to achieve lower inside pressure, it is also necessary to improve a conductance of the exhaust system due to the variation of the exhaust speed of the substrate processing apparatus being dependent upon the conductance of the exhaust system. However, enlarging the diameter of the conventional exhaust system so as to increase the conductance thereof results in a large footprint of the substrate processing apparatus.